omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lolth
Character Synopsis Lolth, also known as the Queen of Spiders or the Queen of the Demonweb Pits '''is a influential god who is commonly assiocated with the drow among the pantheon of the Dark Seldarine. Lolth was formerly '''Araushnee, the lesser elven goddess of destiny and artisans. She was Corellon Larethian's consort, and the main goddess of the dark elves. She eventually grew ambitious and started to plot against Corellon. She gathered an army and later planned to cause a mass attack, which did success but she was swiftly defeated and exiled. From that day, Araushnee took the name "Lolth“. She conquered the 66th layer of the Abyss, the Demonweb Pits, for herself. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-A '''| '''2-C | 2-A Verse: '''Dungeons & Dragons '''Name: '''Orignally Araushnee, she later took on the title Lolth and The Spider Queen '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Queen of Spiders, Ruler of the Demonweb Pits, Goddess of the Drow Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Possession (Can possess mortals and subjagate their souls to her will, making them her avatar), Mind Manipulation (Controls the entirety of The Drow, even ones that exist across the infinite multiverse of D&D), Probability Manipulation (Every action taken by all deities has the highest possibility of success, even in the face of absolute failure; they will always move before their opponent, deal critical damage, and so on), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, comparable to gods who can survive being erased by the sphere of annihilation, which erases the body, mind, and soul), Conceptual Manipulation (Gods have the ability to interact with reality on the level of concepts and can govern them to their will), Space-Time Manipulation (Has absolute command over the space-time continuum within her layer of The Abyss), Dimensional Travel (Regularly travels to different realms and layers of The Abyss), True Seeing (Cannot be fooled by trickery or illusions), Creation (Capable of creating objects and beings alike from nothing but her thoughts), Life Manipulation (Can grant life to other living things and take it away if desired), Power Nullification (Her spell resistance ability nullifies any magical technique used against her), Shapeshifting (She alters forms between that of a spider-like being to a female drow), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Able to select any number of mortals and instantly killing them off, this includes destroying their souls), Statistics Amplification (Has the power to amp her magic and make it more potent than usual), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9), Precognition as a Greater Deity (All deities possess knowledge of any event that will affect their spheres or themselves many weeks in advance in order to give time to counter such events, and maintain knowledge on the best methods with which to counter said events), Non-Corporeal (Capable of existing as nothing more than a incorporeal being), Summoning (Capable of summoning her minions or other drow), Poison Manipulation (Her bite is venomous in nature, which will sap the physical strength of others), Chaos Manipulation (As a Choatic God, Lolth can induce the presence of Chaos and manipulate it to balance out the law), Morality Manipulation (Dispells the lawful and virtuous traits of those she comes into contact with, making them purely chaotic and evil), One Hit Kill and Existence Erasure (Deities of significant power can instantly kill a designated foe, or a mass amount of targets, with a thought), Omnilingualism, Damage Resistance (Any damage taken is reduced by a significant degree), Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect souls, intangible beings, entities on other planes of existence, non-corporeal beings, and concepts), Acausality (Non-Linearity) *Extreme Resistances to the following: Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Petrification, Transmutation, Magic, Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Continent Level '(Laughably superior to creatures such asthe abomination that was gradually heating up the core of a planet. Her powers is powerful enough to oneshot adventures who fought other gods in their physical forms) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Even as a lesser deity, she was on par with demonic lords who can maintain multiple layers of infinite size contained in The Abyss. As a Intermediate Deity, she is vaslty superior to these beings and can even pull her own layer out of The Abyss to create her own universe in her own image as well) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Exists as a Greater God, which means that she should be within the same league as other Greater Gods) 'Speed: High Hypersonic+ '(Easily capable of dodging adventurer attacks such as Call Lightning, which moves at these speeds. Consistently above adventurers who are this fast) | 'Infinite '(Able to do battle with other demonic lords, who exist outside time and allow it to move within their realms with there sheer movement) | 'Immeasurable '(Greater Gods are outside of Linear Space-Time and exist as higher beings. Far superior to Orcus, who allow Space-Time to flow within their own personal realms and can naturally exist without a flow of Time or Space) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| 'Unknown '| 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Continent Level '(Above the likes of beings such as the abomination, who can generate multi-continental levels of energy from heating the core of a planet) | 'Multi-Universal '(Her attacks can easily destroy demonic lords, who themselves govern over multiple layers of infinite size and are seperate by space-time) | 'Multiversal+ '(Scaling to other Greater Gods such as Mystra, who can alter the multiverse with her powers) '''Durability: Multi-Continent Class (Adventures at this point are able to generate enormous glaciers and create deserts and Lolth can endure their attacks, inluding their specific attacks that are this level. Can survive battles with lesser deities in their physical form) | Low Multiverse level (Demonic Lords are fearful to even combat her and those who have can't even scratch her) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Very High '(Vastly more durable than humans who can survive without needing to sleep or rest indefinitely) | '''Infinite '| 'Infinite ' 'Range: '''Extended melee, dozens of kilometers with other abilities, multi-universal with certain abilities such as Teleportation and Enhanced Senses | Multiversal+ 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient in anything reagrding Drow or Spiders, otherwise Supergenius '(Holds better knowledge of magic and drow culture than even beings such as Beholders, who are so intelligent they can foresee nearly any possibility, regardless of rarity, and plan accordingly for it) '''Weaknesses: '''Light based powers slightly hinder her (due to being a drow) otherwise none notable '''Versions: Avatar '| 'Lesser/Intermediate Deity | Greater Deity ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Magically created spiders, a magical whip that can hit intangible beings '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Alter Form: '''although she can assume many forms, Lolth's favourite one is that of a giant drow/spider hybrid. In that form she has a poisonous bite and webbing. *' Avatars: Like all gods, Lolth can create avatrs of herself with a fraction of her power. She can have up to a dozen of these at the same time. (two dozen as a greater goddess) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying/Boardgames Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Spiders Category:Rulers Category:Gods Category:Tyrants Category:Traitors Category:Queens Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Sadists Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Bugs Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Controllers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Regenerators Category:Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Chaos Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Poison Users Category:Morality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Existence Erasers Category:Precognition Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Life Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Master Manipulators Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2